You and I
by monggu kai
Summary: ia marah dan tak bisa memaafkan Chanyeol saat melihat pria itu menyimpan foto mantannya di handphonenya dan mencium mantannya itu saat Jongin berkunjung ke kantornya. Ia benci dengan pria yang selingkuh dan tak setia. CHANKAI...CHANKAI...CHANKAI...


**You and I **

Pairing : CHANKAI

(Chanyeol x Kai)

RATED : T

**WARNING!**

Gak suka pair nya ga usah dibaca !

Cerita pasaran dan sangat absurd .

Alur datar, Yaoi, typo, garing dan membosankan

**ENJOY**

Di sudut ruangan, tepatnya di depan sebuah jendela besar ada seseorang yang sedang melamun. Derasnya hujan tak menyadarkannya untuk segera beranjak dari depan jendela itu.

Saat suara petir kuat menyambar bumi ia baru sadar bahwa hujan turun dengan lebat di luar sana.

Ia berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya yang luas untuk merebahkan diri. Selimut hangat nan tebal nya ia tarik untuk memberikan kehangatan pada tubuhnya berusaha menepis hawa dingin yang menyeruak. Matanya kini memandang pada satu pigura foto di dekat ranjangnya.

Ia bergerak ke samping mengambil pigura kecil itu dari tempatnya. Mata sayu nya yang mengantuk melihat pigura itu dalam diam.

Itu fotonya dengan Park Chanyeol.

Jongin lupa tepatnya dimana, kapan dan apa kesan pertama kali saat bertemu Chanyeol.

Ia juga lupa bagaimana awalnya mereka berkenalan, kenapa mereka bisa dekat, dan juga lupa apa yang membuat keduanya menjalin kasih.

Yang ia selalu ingat adalah pria itu menyukainya, mencintainya dan tergila-gila padanya.

Park Chanyeol juga selalu ada di sisi nya. Pria itu ada saat ia senang ataupun berduka. Ia seperti peri yang menyayikan lagu merdu dalam suka nya dan ia adalah malaikat pelipur lara dalam dukanya.

Pria itu selalu merangkulnya di mana pun dan dalam situasi apapun saat keduanya bertemu. Kebiasaan selalu mengusap-usap lengan dan punggungnya selalu menghantarkan kehangatan di hatinya menandakan kalau pria itu begitu perhatian padanya.

Ia sangat senang jika mereka sudah menertawakan satu hal lucu bersama-sama. Ia dengan suara tawa geli nan kekanak-kanakannya dan Chanyeol yang tertawa dengan mulut lebar sambil bertepuk tangan keras adalah trade mark kebersamaan ceria mereka. Jongin selalu menikmati momen seperti itu diam-diam dalam hatinya.

Chanyeol adalah tipe pria supel, ramah, menyenangkan, dan periang yang pernah ia kenal.

Ia selalu membuka percakapan padanya terlebih dahulu tentang segala aktifitas kantornya tanpa Jongin minta. Ia selalu bercerita tentang banyaknya dokumen yang harus dibacanya, sekretarisnya yang tidak on time, laporan keuangan yang membuat kepalanya pusing, kontrak beberapa perusahaan yang ia tunda, dan beragam konsep yang baru mengenai perusahaannya.

Jongin hanya tertawa mendengar pria itu banyak bicara. Itu memang kebiasaannya dan pembawaannya. Chanyeol akan makin menguatkan suaranya jika Jongin tidak sepenuhnya fokus pada ceritanya. Pria itu selalu tahu apakah Jongin menyimak ceritanya atau tidak walaupun Jongin seringkali meyakinkannya kalau ia mendengar keluhan Chanyeol. Ia selalu berhasil mengambil alih perhatian Jongin hanya untuknya. Chanyeol terlalu paham bagaimana sifat dan kelakuannya sampai-sampai sulit menyembunyikan hal rahasia pada pria itu.

Pria itu tak akan sungkan untuk meletakkan kepalanya di paha atau leher Jongin saat sedang lelah. Jongin akan dengan setia mendengar apa masalahnya dan mencoba memberinya solusi sambil mengelus rambut nya atau punggungnya. Jongin merasa nyaman bersama pria itu karena Chanyeol telah menyeretnya sangat dalam pada pesona pria itu. Jongin selalu suka apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol padanya, dan tentu saja ia juga suka melakukan banyak hal untuk membuat Chanyeol menyukainya.

_CHANKAI_

Chanyeol paling suka saat ia bisa memeluk tubuh Jongin dan mencium rambut hitamnya. Chanyeol suka harum tubuh Kim Jongin kekasihnya. Harum cokelat terasa manis untuk menjadi harum seorang pria. Jongin adalah pria manly secara fisik tapi begitu imut sifatnya. Terlihat manly tapi manis. Ya….Jongin adalah pria manis untuk nya. Ia manis setiap melakukan apapun dalam penglihatan retina matanya. Cinta itu membutakan hal-hal yang buruk tentang seseorang di mata mu. Tapi ia merasa tidak buta memilih Jongin karena ada terlalu banyak hal baik dalam diri Jongin baginya.

Chanyeol selalu suka merengkuh tubuh Jongin dan menina bobokkan kekasihnya saat malam tiba. Ia selalu menikmati momen menunggu Jongin tertidur dan memberinya kecupan kening yang ia yakini memberinya kekuatan untuk mimpi indah tiap malamnya. Ia tidak hanya ingin Jongin mimpi indah tiap malamnya, tapi juga ingin mimpi indah itu menjadi nyata tiap ia bangun dari tidur dan memulai harinya. Kesedihan Jongin adalah kesedihannya. Kebahagiaan Jongin adalah kebahagiaannya. Dan tentu saja mimpi indah Jongin adalah mimpi indah untuknya juga.

Chanyeol selalu membuatkan Jongin sarapan roti bakar dan susu cokelat kesukaannya walaupun ia luar biasa sibuk tiap harinya. Itu adalah bentuk perhatian kecilnya pada kekasih nya yang masih menempuh pendidikan di perguruan tinggi. Kerepotannya di pagi hari selalu terbayar di malam harinya. Jongin akan selalu menyambut nya dengan senyum manis saat ia pulang kerja dan memasakkan ayam goreng, spagetti, nasi goreng, atau memesankan berbagai makanan yang ia suka. Ia suka sekali jika itu terjadi tiap malamnya.

Chanyeol selalu menyempatkan diri nya untuk mengajak Jongin makan siang di tengah padatnya jadwal mereka. Ia hanya tidak ingin melewatkan wajah indah kekasihnya di siang hari sebagai penyemangat kerja yang melelahkan tubuhnya.

Ia suka mendengar tawa khas kekasihnya yang terdengar manja. Ia suka apapun yang dilakukan Jongin di depannya. Tatapan tajam menolak Jongin akan sesuatu bahkan selalu diartikan Chanyeol sebagai tatapan menggemaskan. Teriakan, wajah merengut, dan saat Jongin menggigit kuku tangannya tanda ia gugup semuanya terlihat menggemaskan di lihatnya.

Jika harus menuangkan dalam kata-kata Jongin itu seperti nyawa keduanya.

Ia seperti obat jika ia sedang sakit.

Ia seperti makanan jika ia lapar.

Ia seperti air jika ia haus.

Jongin seperti urat nadi dalam tubuhnya.

Jongin seperti cahaya yang menerangi gelap malamnya.

Jongin adalah sosok penting dalam hidupnya.

Chanyeol selalu menemani Jongin tiap malam jika Jongin sibuk mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Ia dengan setia memberikan minuman hangat untuknya sebagai bentuk perhatiannya. Ia senang saat Jongin mengatakan dirinya seperti orang tua, guru, hyung, teman, adik dan bahkan seorang bayi baginya. Hatinya hampir meledak menahan rasa bahagia saat ucapan polos itu meluncur mulus dari bibir Jongin. Jongin berarti menganggap dirinya sangat penting dalam hidupnya. Ia sangat berarti bagi Jongin. Ia bangga sebagai pria tentu saja.

Momen favoritenya adalah tiap hari minggu siang saat ia atau Jongin membeli _strowbery cake_ kesukaan Jongin. Jongin sangat suka strawbery.

Ia tidak tahu apakah Jongin berbohong, menggombal atau hanya sekedar ingin membuatnya senang. Jongin bilang "Aku menyukai strowbery karena mengingatkanku pada Chanyeol hyung. Hyung seperti strowbery. Sama-sama menunjukkan sensasi manis, ceria dan juga lucu. Setiap aku makan _strowbery cake_ pasti aku ingat hyung"

Setelah kalimat pengakuan Jongin itu, ia menjadikan strowbery sebagai buah favoritenya.

_CHANKAI_

Tapi kini tak ada lagi sereal dan roti bakar di pagi hari. Tak ada lagi makan siang di kantin dekat kampus Jongin, tak ada lagi sambutan hangat Jongin saat Chanyeol pulang, tak ada lagi suara bass Chanyeol untuk menina bobok kan Jongin menuju _lala land_, dan tak ada lagi kecupan dan dekapan kokoh Chanyeol untuk Jongin nya.

Tiga hari lalu mereka bertengkar hebat.

Jongin berteriak keras pada Chanyeol menunjukkan kalau ia marah. Ia bukanlah tipe pria yang suka bicara kasar, berteriak keras apalagi memukul pintu dan memecahkan barang.

Tapi ia melakukan itu semua di apartemen milik Chanyeol.

Ia benar-benar tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya dan berfikir jernih.

Hubungan mereka selama dua tahun tergolong harmonis dan manis. Tapi bukan berarti dilewati tanpa hambatan, rintangan dan tentu saja yang namanya pertengkaran. Mereka juga sama seperti pasangan lain yang mengalaminya.

Dulu saat Chanyeol menipunya tentang jumlah mantan pacarnya, Jongin maklum dan memaafkannya.

Saat Jongin menemukan Chanyeol saat suatu malam mabuk berat, Jongin memaafkan nya dan membuatkan minuman hangat untuk menghilangkan _hangover_nya pada pagi harimya.

Saat Chanyeol pernah mengatakan bahwa hobi dance nya sangat aneh untuk seorang namja, Jongin marah tapi langsung memaafkannya saat pria itu datang minta maaf padanya dengan membawa banyak koleksi kaset dan piringan hitam Michael Jackson.

Jongin memaafkan Chanyeol saat tahun lalu pria itu lupa hari ulang tahunnya. Ia memaklumi Chanyeol yang lupa ukuran bajunya, Jongin memaafkan Chanyeol yang ada kalanya bercanda berlebihan, ia selalu memaafkan Chanyeol apapun kesalahan yang diperbuat pria itu yang menyakiti hatinya.

Tapi ia marah dan tak bisa memaafkan Chanyeol saat melihat pria itu menyimpan foto mantannya di handphonenya dan mencium mantannya itu saat Jongin berkunjung ke kantornya.

Ia benci dengan pria yang selingkuh dan tak setia.

Ia pernah mengatakan langsung pada Chanyeol bahwa ia sangat bersyukur bertemu orang seperti Chanyeol. Tapi sekarang ia benar-benar harus memikirkan lagi kebenaran kata-kata itu. Karena sekarang ia merasa menyesal pernah bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Ia menyesal bertemu dan harus berpisah dari Chanyeol sambil membawa perasaan luka dan di hianati.

_CHANKAI_

Park Chanyeol berjalan mengitari areal luas apartemennya. Ia meneliti dan menelisik tiap benda-benda yang ada di sana. Apartemennya luar biasa hancur seperti kapal pecah. Ada banyak baju Jongin dan barang-barang Jongin tercecer di lantai.

Chanyeol membiarkan saja itu terjadi. Ia tak peduli dan tak mau ambil pusing membereskannya. Ia tak punya tenaga untuk membersihkan atau sekedar sedikit merapikan ruang tamunya.

Bantal-bantal berserakan, kertas kerjanya tersebar ke sudut-sudut ruangan. Ada pecahan vas bunga di dekat jendela kamarnya. Dan dua koper Jongin yang tergeletak begitu saja di depan pintu kamarnya.

Semua barang itu tak sempat kekasihnya bawa. Atau sekarang lebih tepatnya mantan kekasihnya bawa karena pria itu terburu-buru pergi dari rumahnya setelah mereka bertengkar dan saling melempar kalimat makian dan kalimat kebohongan. Kebohongan akan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya yang tak sesuai dengan kata-kata hatinya.

"_**Pergi saja jauh meninggalkan ku. Aku bisa hidup tenang dan tak repot lagi mengurus mu"**_

Ia amat menyesal sempat mengucapkan kalimat itu pada Jongin. Ia tahu itu kalimat yang pasti menyakitkan bagi pria sensitif dan peka seperti Jongin.

Ia amat emosional dan marah tiga hari lalu.

Jongin tak mau mendengarkan penjelasannya.

Ia tahu ia lah pria brengsek di sini. Ia patut di hujat karena sudah menciptakan prahara pada hubungan mereka.

Sandara Park…..

Ia mengutuk satu nama itu. Gadis sok polos itu menjadi biang masalah hubungannya kali ini.

Tapi sudahlah…semuanya sudah terjadi.

"_**Jika kau berniat kembali pada mantan mu itu tak masalah bagi ku. Aku juga punya mantan yang mengajak ku balikan bernama Juniel yang jauh lebih cantik dan lebih muda dari selingkuhan mu"**_

Chanyeol tak berniat kembali ke pelukan mantannya itu. Ia hanya khilaf dan terbawa suasana akan ucapan dan bujuk rayu gadis itu tentang manisnya hubungan mereka dulu. Ia menyesal kembali berhubungan dan membalas pesan-pesan gadis itu. Ia hanya berusaha baik pada gadis itu pada awalnya dan tak menyangka Sandara berniat mengajaknya kembali menjalin cinta.

Ia jelas tahu siapa gadis bernama Juniel. Dia lah satu-satunya gadis yang pernah Jongin cintai. Gadis itu cinta pertama Jongin nya.

Dan fakta itu ingin sekali Chanyeol hapus dalam memori nya.

Di bandingkan jumlah mantan pacar Chanyeol yang jumlahnya lebih dari tujuh orang, ia berpikir seharusnya Jongin tak perlu cemburu padanya. Jumlah mantannya yang banyak menandakan ia pernah memberikan hatinya pada banyak gadis sebelumnya. Itu terdengar seperti hubungan tak serius dan cinta yang coba-coba Chanyeol rasa. Ia sadar ia cukup labil dalam percintaan sejak remaja. Berpindah dari satu hati ke hati lainnya karena merasa tak menemukan kecocokan. Perasaan Chanyeol menguap hilang begitu saja pada mereka.

Tapi gadis bernama Juniel itu menjadi seseorang yang menjadi hal pertama bagi Jongin dan menjadi satu-satu nya yang pernah mengisi hati Jongin. Pria seperti Jongin Chanyeol tahu selalu menghargai semua hal pertama dalam hidupnya. Termasuk pacar pertama dan cinta pertama. Ia yakin sekali. Ia takut nanti Jongin pergi ke tempat gadis itu berada. Ia tak siap khilangan Jongin dan memutuskan hubungan mereka. Ia ingin menemui Jongin tapi ia tak tahu dimana Jongin berada. Ia merasa kali ini ia memang sudah keterlaluan salah.

Ia tak bermaksud berselingkuh di belakang Jongin. Ia tak bermaksud mencium bibir selain bibir Jongin. Ia tak menyimpan foto selain foto Jongin. Ia tak ingin menjalin cinta selain bersama Jongin. Ia hanya ingin Jongin.

Chanyeol ingin Jongin kembali ke hidupnya.

_CHANKAI_

Kartun Spongebob Squerepants benar-benar tak lucu di tontonnya saat ini. Ia tak tahu mengapa mulutnya tak tersenyum dan tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kekonyolan Squidward, Patrick dan Spongebob yang terlibat pembicaraan BODOH. Tapi tak pernah ada episode dari serial kartun ini yang tak membuatnya tertawa bersama Chanyeol dulu.

Chanyeol…

Mungkin karena tak ada Chanyeol yang duduk bersamanya menonton kartun itu.

Ya….pasti karena itu.

Hal lucu tak menjadi lucu lagi saat ia tak bersama Chanyeol.

Makanan tak lagi enak di lidahnya saat tak ada Chanyeol yang menemaninya makan.

Selimut hangat tak mampu melindunginya dari hawa dingin menusuk seperti dekapan Chanyeol saat malam tiba.

Pagi nya sepi, siang nya terik dan malamnya kelam Jongin rasakan saat ia tak melihat sosok Chanyeol dalam satu hari.

Bayang-bayang tubuh Chanyeol menghantuinya, suara _bass_ berat pria itu terdengar seperti ilusi, dan senyum pria itu bagai fatamorgana di matanya. Kenapa Chanyeol begitu sukses menyiksanya? tak puaskah sosok nyatanya menyakiti hatinya?

Apakah saking cintanya ia pada sosok seperti Chanyeol ia bahkan tersenyum melihat selca-selca memalukan lama mereka?

Ia tak bisa konsentrasi belajar saat pria itu tak menemaninya. Ia sulit tidur saat malam karena tak ada lulaby aneh yang ia dengar seperti lagu rap dari mulut Chanyeol. Ia terlalu terbiasa akan kehadiran pria itu yang selalu menemaninya.

Keanehan bahkan selalu menjadi kelebihan kalau sudah cinta.

Ia yang pria menjadi aneh Chanyeol nilai karena jago menari balet. Tapi pada akhirnya Chanyeol bilang, ia adalah pria hebat karena keren sekali bisa menari balet lentur seperti wanita.

Chanyeol yang memiliki suara bass besar Jongin nilai aneh dan tak sinkron dengan kelakuan dan bentuk wajahnya.

Tapi ia sekarang mengakui Chanyeol lah pria paling tampan dengan wajah dan perawakan seperti itu di tambah suara bass itu menunjukkan bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar terlihat manly. Sulit tak jatuh cinta pada sosok seperti Chanyeol. Dan sangat sulit juga menghapuskan nama Park Chanyeol dalam hatinya.

_CHANKAI_

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya melihat siapa pria yang mengajaknya bicara.

Ia kembali asyik memainkan game di handphonenya daripada menyahut dan memberi jawaban akan pertanyaan barusan.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"…"

Chanyeol tahu pasti Jongin masih marah padanya.

Tadi matanya tak sengaja melihat Jongin yang duduk sendiri di halte tak terlalu jauh dari kampus nya. Kesempatan dan melihat Jongin yang dirindukannya tentu saja tak disia-siakannya.

"Bagimana kabar mu delapan hari ini?"

"Sangat baik….."

Jongin cepat menjawab walaupun dengan acuh. Tidak ingin saja Chanyeol tahu kalau ia tak baik-baik saja meninggalkan pria itu.

"Siapa yang kau tunggu disini?"

"Seorang gadis cantik untuk ku ajak kencan menonton film di bioskop"

"Tapi kau tak suka menonton pada siang hari"

"Kalau bersama gadis, aku suka"

"Dengar aku tahu…"

"Pergilah. Aku tak mau berurusan dengan mu lagi"

"Kita harus berbicara dan menyelesaikan masalah kita"

"Kita tak punya hal yang perlu di bicarakan dan kita sudah selesai. Kau harusnya ingat kalau kau sudah selingkuh dan tak menghargai ku"

"Aku tak mencium gadis itu tapi gadis itu yang mencium ku. Dia mengirimkan foto-foto dan pesan manis pada ku, tapi sungguh aku hanya bicara hal normal sebagai teman saja padanya"

"Sudah menjelaskannya kan? sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini"

"Jongin, percayalah pada ku. Aku tak ingin hubungan kita berakhir seperti ini"

"Kau setuju waktu itu untuk putus dan lebih memilih kembali bersama mantan mu"

"Aku waktu itu sedang emosi dan aku bohong pada mu. Aku tak suka pada noona seperti dia lagi"

"Kau bilang waktu itu dia cantik dan manis"

"Lebih cantik dan manisan diri mu di mata ku"

"Dasar pembohong. Aku benci pembohong seperti mu"

Jongin menatap benci pada Chanyeol.

"Kau bahkan tak memanggil ku hyung lagi"

"Untuk apa?"

"Jongin….."

"Untuk mengingat-ingat diri mu lagi? aku sakit hati sekarang kalau mengingat mu. Aku tak ingin mengingat mu dan mengingat kebersamaan kita. Puas kau?"

Chanyeol duduk di samping Jongin.

Mata Jongin mengikuti pergerakan Chanyeol yang kini tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Jongin ku memang tak pandai berbohong dari dulu"

Chanyeol mengusap usap rambut hitam nya. Cubitan kecil di kedua pipi tanda Chanyeol gemas membuat Jongin marah.

Kurang ajar sekali pria ini padanya pikir Jongin.

Jangan pikir di perlakukan seperti itu ia akan luluh dan memaafkan Chanyeol.

"Pergi sana pria tukang selingkuh!"

"Aku tak ingin pergi karena nanti ada pria manis bernama Kim Jongin yang merindukan ku dan terus menerus memikirkan ku"

Senyum yang mengembang di wajah Chanyeol malah membuat Jongin sebal.

"Lihat hyung Jongin….."

Chanyeol memaksa Jongin melihat nya.

"Dengar….hyung kesepian kau pergi dan tak berada dalam jangkauan hyung. Ayo kita pulang dan memulai semuanya dari awal lagi. Hyung janji akan mengacuhkan semua mantan-mantan ku itu jika kau tak suka melihat mereka. Kim Jongin lah yang selalu hyung cintai dan hyung rindukan. Jongin merindukan hyung juga kan?"

"Tidak…..pergi saja dengan gombalan murahan mu. Aku tak pernah rindu pada orang yang suka bohong dan menggombal"

Chanyeol tertawa keras dan geli sendiri karena Jongin sangat keras kepala saat ini.

Ia jadi gemas sendiri.

Bibir Jongin langsung menjadi target kecupannya jika ia gemas melihat Jongin.

Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya sendiri nakal setelah Jongin mendorong keras dadanya.

"Hyung akan terus mencium mu jika kau terus bohong. Hyung tahu apa yang selalu kau pikirkan dan rasakan"

"Pergi…..aku tak pernah rindu ataupun gila memikirkan pria sok tahu seperti mu"

"Jam makan siang sepertinya sebentar lagi tiba. Ayo kita pulang dan menonton Pororo di rumah. Hyung akan memijat tubuh mu nanti malam, hari ini kau lelah kan latihan dance?"

"Ku bilang aku tidak….."

Chanyeol mencium lagi bibir Jongin tanda Jongin kembali berbohong menurut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melirik sesuatu di samping kiri Jongin duduk sambil tersenyum merasa menang.

"Ck….hei, aku hanya kebetulan saja ingin itu bukan karena mu"

Saat Chanyeol kembali mendekati bibir nya, Jongin langsung berdiri menghindari ciuman ketiga dari Chanyeol .

"Kau membuat ku malu hyung, kau pikir berciuman di halte itu tak memalukan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum senang saat Jongin nya berjalan cepat ke seberang jalan menuju mobilnya yang ia parkir.

Sebelum Jongin menyeberang, Chanyeol menggandeng tangannya erat tanda ia bahagia mereka sudah berbaikan.

Jongin melirik tangan kanan Chanyeol yang membawa kotak putih persis seperti yang ia pegang di tangan kirinya.

"Pantas saja kau tahu aku bohong"

"Jongin ah….. saranghae"

Satu kotak _strowbery cake_ di tangannya membuat Chanyeol tahu ia rindu pada pria itu. Dan kotak _strawbery cake_ di tangan Chanyeol menyadarkannya bahwa Chanyeol tak bohong tentang perasaannya.

Jongin merapatkan genggaman tangannya pada Chanyeol dan menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol di sampingnya.

"Nado hyung….."

Dua manusia itu berjalan sambil kembali tersenyum. Perasaan bahagia yang menghilang delapan hari ini sudah kembali mereka rasakan. Perasaan cinta, rindu, dan saling membutuhkan tak bisa mereka pungkiri seberapa keras mereka menyangkalnya. Cinta mereka besar dan sulit mendeskripsikan sebesar apa perasaan itu. Seberapa besar ujian yang akan menghadang mereka ke depan, kini mereka yakin pada hati dan pasangan masing-masing bahwa mereka mampu untuk melewatinya.

You and I

We can make it till the end….

Chanyeol dan Jongin nya yakin mereka akan melewati masalah dengan ketulusan cinta mereka.

_FIN_

Mau nulis fic based song You and I nya One Direction yang saya bolak-balik saya denger sore tadi. tapi entah kenapa malah sama sekali gak jadi karena jari-jari dan pikiran saya kacau ke arah lain. Cerita nya udah melenceng jauh tak tentu arah.

Gagal deh buat song fic nya.

#LOL…..


End file.
